Dracula: Origins Wiki
Dracula: Origins It has been centuries since Dracula plagued the world as we know it, and all thought he was gone, never to return.....until now. Finally awoken, Dracula must come to terms with the loss of his powers and the world he once knew, stepping out into a new age where old friends and new enemies await him..... Welcome to the homepage of Dracula: Origins, an original RP idea created for the IMVU client. In order to familiarise yourself with both the system and the current goings on of the RP, please read over the different threads. Page content will be updated regularly so remember to check the page often, and for any topics on the RP itself. Getting Started * Rules of the RP * IC News and Events * OOC News and Events * Moderators * Room URLs * Client Logs * Wiki Logs The Lore of Dracula Sometime in the 11th century, the being who would come to be known as Dracula first emerged into the observations of men. Tales were told throughout the lands of a dark castle in a land of forever Winter that had manifested in the Kingdom of Alania, and all were warned to stay away if they valued their souls. Word soon reached the ears of the Christian Faith, and the head of their order at his home in the Vatican: Pope Benedict IX. The Pope ordered a secret sect of the Catholic church to investigate these claims, and if they proved to be true, eradicate the threat: The Order of St Michael. Named after the Archangel Michael, the Order were the church's official response to any supernatural threat, a group of highly skilled and trained holy warriors. A small reconissance group was sent to the lands of Alania, and were never heard from again. Pushing their leaders to action, Benedict ordered an all out attack in the name of God on Alania to uncover the mystery behind the disappearances. The Order sent many of their mightiest warriors and most devout soldiers, but none were prepared for the evil they would come to face. Their opponent was the figure of infamy whispered about among the smallfolk, the self-titled Prince of Darkness: Dracula. Having annointed himself with the name Dracul, meaning 'The Dragon' or 'The Demon', his name became Dracula through fear and legend. A vampire, he was neither of the living nor the dead, but caught in an eternal limbo between the two. Unlike many vampires the Order had dealt with before, Dracula was different; he was unharmed by any of the symbols of their faith, immune to their holy magic, openly mocking God before them. The Order was quickly overcome by his God-like powers, those of which had never been seen before in any supernatural threat before. Not even the holy-ordained Paladains could stand before him, those that had been annointed by Priests of the highest Order and given the blessings of God himself. Viciously defeated, the army turned back, those left alive making their way back to the Vatican to tell Pope benedict and their superiors of the outcome. Meanwhile, Dracula's reign of terror ravaged the land, his position unchallenged for almost two centuries until the arrival of Genghis Khan and his Mongol Empire. While Dracula as an individual was superior in every way to the army, Genghis had gathered more followers to form an army than had ever been seen, and Dracula fled Alania, which fell to the Mongol Invasion in 1238 AD. Establishing a new base of power in Wallachia, a region of modern day Romania, Dracula set about the building of a new abode, an even darker and grander edifice than before. Upon its completion, he ruled over the Eastern section of Wallachia, his infamy now spreading further than ever before through his deeds and the countless vampires he himself and his subjects spawned. In time, a family became known to him, the line of Dracul, founders of the Order of the Dragon, another Christian order dedicated to protection of the innocent. Dracula was amused by this prospect and watched their actions from the shadows and heard of their exploits through his minions, though they never dared to enter his domain nor challenge his power. That was until the 15th century, when Vlad Tepes, the illegitimate son of Vlad II Dracul declared himself also as 'Dracula'. The man was a high ranking member of the Order of the Dragon, and sought to end the tyrannical Dracula's end, but his fate, like all before him, was destruction. However, in Vlad's death, he managed to seal away the vampire lord, robbing him of his powers and finally killing the devil that for centuries had been the all too real nemesis of Christianity. Or so people thought....... Centuries passed and the lands of Europe went without any threat on the scale of the one Dracula had posed. The Order of St Michael remained vigilant should a new threat ever take the place of the one that had cost them so dear, but their worry was never met. It was not until the 21st century that several Romanian ruins were excavated, and many treasures and old relics found among them. The archeologists discovered a long forgotten tomb, lined with gold, jewels and riches. But the object that caught their eye was a sealed coffin held in the middle of the tomb, of a grand design, all worn stone lined with ancient inscriptions. Unable to break the seal of the coffin, they informed their superiors of their findings. Soon, word came to the ear of a wealthy US businessman, who after paying a substantial amount of money, had the coffin brought to the US. As it arrived in a Chicago port, the coffin and several other valuables were stolen by a group of opportunistic thieves, members of a local gang hoping to make a nme for themselves. Upon finding the jewels and gold they delighted, but soon found that they could not open the coffin. Discarding it in a long abandoned building, they left with their ill gotten goods in hand. To this day the coffin remains, untouched, silent among the dust and cobwebs, waiting for someone to find it....... Character Creation *Races *Alignment *Bio Application Biographies *Human Biographies *Vampire Biographies *Demon Biographies Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse